


The Doctor is In(toxicated)

by Christophertherobin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: After defeating Jesse McCree in a drinking contest, Angela's feeling very confident. And very drunk. Everyone else is having fun, but there's one person missing. Who better than a witch to bring the party to Fareeha Amari?





	The Doctor is In(toxicated)

As she staggered down the hall, a maelstrom of thoughts whirled through Angela’s head. Many of them were questions. For example, why was her path taking her to Fareeha’s room? Or, why did she have a bottle of wine and a basket of candy along with a prepared “Trick or treat” line? Why did she try and match McCree shot for shot with a bottle of whiskey? She stumbled, barely catching herself on the wall before she spilled her gifts. She giggled, another signal that she was far more drunk than she should be. The first signal had been this ridiculous idea to take the celebration to the only person missing aside from Jack Morrison. But the idea had been lodged in her mind, and now she had a plan to seduce Captain Amari for a night of wild debauchery (whatever that entailed). The thought occurred that Angela had never even been physically involved with anyone, but it was banished quickly. She’d seen movies. She remembered a few lines from the romance novels she’d skimmed over the past couple weeks. And her costume would provide an edge.

 

To some Egyptians, Halloween was an excuse to party. To others, like Fareeha Amari, it was just another day. It was a hard day of physical training and target practice followed by an early rest. She sat at her desk in her room, staring at her performance report from the day, and sighed. She felt so stupid for missing the party with the others, but she had no costume. And she was so new to Overwatch…

“Better to let them this one without me. I doubt they even noticed I wasn’t there.” she whispered to herself, smiling slightly. “I’m hardly the partying type.” She laid back in her chair, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. After a few moments, she shook her head gently, trying to clear her regrets from her mind. There would be other holidays, and other parties. She needed to stay focused on her plan for the day. Watch a funny cat video to elevate her mood, and then bedtime. 

A knock came at the door before the page finished loading on her computer.

“Just a second!” she called. She looked down quick to double check that she was fully covered. She shrugged and walked to the door. If someone was coming to her room now, then they could handle her in shorts and a sports bra. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked as she opened the door. Any further questions lost priority in the queue of her thoughts as she stood face to face with Dr. Angela Ziegler. Although the doctor had by now seen her naked on an operating table, she felt underdressed.

“Dr. Ziegler! My apologies, I was just about to go to bed.” She smiled, trying to cover up her nervousness. Dr. Ziegler’s polite smile tensed for a second, like she just thought of something extremely funny. Then she wobbled a bit and giggled. 

“Always so serious, Fareeha... I mean, Captain Amari.” Her speech was slightly slurred, and the switch from name to title took a moment. Dr. Ziegler was obviously drunk. Why come here?

“Do you mind if I come in for a bit? Pretty please? Since you couldn’t make it to the party, I thought I would bring it to you.” She grinned, like sunshine. She wobbled and her smile fell slightly as she stumbled, but she caught herself and it renewed. Fareeha couldn’t help chuckling, bringing up her hand to cover her mouth. Dr. Ziegler was also an adorable drunk, and now her curiosity had been stoked. She nodded and rotated sideways, allowing entry. She felt Dr. Ziegler press a pair of items into her hands: a small bucket of candy and a bottle of wine.

“Happy halloween, Fareeha.” She shivered at the combination of the whisper in her ear and the close proximity between them. Fareeha’s mind flipped into alarm mode as she imagined how the rest of this night would go, presenting her with a series of conundrums. She glanced out into the hall to make sure that Dr. Ziegler wasn’t followed. She was unsure of Overwatch’s rules on fraternization, but a drunken booty call (if that’s what was happening) could damage the doctor’s reputation if unmitigated. The hallway was empty; hopefully everyone else was still at the party. Fareeha closed the door and turned back to meet her guest, her heart pounding in her ears. 

 

Down the hallway, around the corner, an old soldier chuckled to herself as she walked back to the party. 

 

“Worried someone might see?” She asked facetiously. 

“Doctor Ziegler, I think there’s some sort of miscommunication here.” Fareeha looked at the witch sitting on her bed. Dr. Ziegler’s costume was outstanding both in its quality and in how well she wore it. She noticed that her legs were crossed left over right, displaying the full profile of her left leg. A finger ran gentle circles around her bare thigh, like an invitation. Fareeha swallowed nervously, keeping some distance between them. 

“We’ve known each other for fifteen years. Please, call me Angela.” Her tone turned sultry with her second sentence. Fareeha sighed as she placed the gifts on her desk.

“Regardless, Angela, I know what you are here for. While I admire you greatly, I’m not a booty call, especially not while you’re drunk.” Angela laughed at the phrase ‘booty call’, standing up from the bed and wobbling slightly as she walked towards Fareeha. 

“I don’t think that word describes what is happening here.” She said, softly, smiling plainly. “A booty call implies that I was polite enough to call first, along with the idea that I don’t admire you equally as much.” The shifts from sexy to adorable and back again were throwing her off, especially when part of her liked any idea that let her strip off that costume. Angela continued to move closer, slower now.

“It also implies that this meeting is primarily focused on something sexual to the exclusion of all other factors between two people…” her head bobbed as she lost her train of thought to the alcohol. “And what I am attempting to do is far more complicated than that.”

“Mm hm. And what are you attempting to do, Angela?” Fareeha asked, an eyebrow raised. Angela continued to move closer, slowly, almost tentatively. Hands brushed against her arms as the doctor stretched to whisper in her ear.

“Seduce you, of course.”  She shuddered. Why did her ears have to be so sensitive? A head rested on her shoulder, gentle breaths sending her skin alight with goosebumps. She should stop this. 

“Angela…” she whispered. “You shouldn’t.” Hands slid gently up her arms to her shoulders, lightly massaging her muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards against the wall, unused to the sensations. She’d been with men before, but it had never taken her breath away like Angela was doing now. She opened her eyes again, staring into Angela’s, their faces so close that she could smell the whiskey on her breath. Hands moved down her arms, nails lightly scratching at her skin that made her groan softly. Angela moved to whisper in her ear again. 

“I can’t get it out of my head, every time you’ve caught me in these arms in the heat of a battle. I want to feel them around me again.” She kissed her jaw lightly, once.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I’ve read books and watched movies, ja, even dated a few people. I can’t deny this to myself without trying, Fareeha.” Her giggles made Fareeha’s heart pound even faster at this point. 

“Even just saying your name makes me want to smile.” She moved back into line of sight, their eyes locked again. Fareeha felt her whole body tingling. She’d always felt a connection with Angela, even when she was younger, but when she came to Overwatch, something was different between them. Now she knew what it was, but she felt paralyzed to do anything.

“Now, I know I said that I was going to seduce you.” They both snickered at that. Angela’s face became serious. “But it means nothing if this is against your will. So, let us decide with an age-old Halloween tradition.” She smiled triumphantly, as if she’d been waiting the whole night for her next line.

“Trick,” She moved away, motioning towards the door, “or treat, Fareeha?”  She chuckled at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation that culminated in that line, but it cemented her decision.

“Angela, you are the most adorable drunk person I have ever had the pleasure to be seduced by.” She moved in, gently pressing her lips against the doctor’s and pulling back.

“Treat.” It was like Angela had been using every bit of her willpower to keep her composure. Her arms wrapped securely around Fareeha’s midsection and she kissed her with a fervor that bordered on need. They both moaned as Angela kissed her way down her neck, one from the sensation of it and the other from the new ability to express her feelings. Fareeha gasped as Angela nuzzled into the small of her neck and began to suck on her skin. She laughed and gently pushed her head away.

“Angela, this is what I wear to workout. Please keep it under the material.” 

“Of course. Though that may be difficult to do if the material is off your body.” Angela replied with a grin as her hands shifted down to Fareeha’s hips, firmly guiding her towards the bed. With a gentle push, Fareeha was down on the mattress, and Angela was straddling her thigh. She slowly ground her hips back and forth against her pelvis and thigh, generating a pleasant friction for both of them. She bent to kiss her again, slowly but just as passionately. 

“Fareeha…” Angela gasped softly before nibbling on her jaw, working towards her ear. “I’m going to make you mine, tonight. All of the Watchpoint is going to hear my name on your lips.” Fareeha sighed.

“Now you’re just stressing me out at the thought of losing my job.” She replied with a grim smile.

She felt her stop for a moment.

“Oh. Ja. That is a problem, isn’t it. Perhaps you should have a gag on, then?” The voice in her ear had gone from seductive to adorable again, and she chuckled in response. The shift was no coincidence. Angela had apparently prepared for this occurrence.

“That sounds like something out of a trashy romance novel.” She whispered with a grin. Angela seemed indignant.

“Well, it was the only form of research I had outside of my own knowledge. Not that my own knowledge isn’t helpful on its own, of course.” She’d moved back to look into her eyes while she talked, her serious expression too much for her to keep her comment to herself.

“Oh, really? Please, Doctor Ziegler, do you plan on dissecting me?” She emphasized her title to drive her point home. Angela laughed, at first playful and then… maniacal? She felt out of her depth now. Nails raked pleasantly down her thighs and back up to squeeze her hips. Angela’s lips pressed against her skin, over and over until she gasped at the sharp pain of teeth.

“Angela…” she moaned softly, her arms and hands sluggishly moving towards the source of the sensations. “Be careful…” The room felt out of focus now, like a dream. 

“Mir leid, liebling…” Her lips pressed against Fareeha’s again and then all around her face. Angela kissed her cheeks, her eyebrows, her nose, and the empty bits of skin between. Fareeha giggled reflexively.

“ Schönste, klügste Fareeha…” She nuzzled against her neck, leaving kisses more slowly. She hummed softly as she settled into her neck. Fareeha nuzzled back with her chin.

“Apologies, Angela, but I don’t know very much German…” She was breathing softly against her neck, but Fareeha couldn’t tell if her eyes were open. Then came a soft snore that confirmed her suspicions. 

“And there she goes.” She whispered to herself, smiling. She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to try and explain to her mother of all people that she’d taken their medic to bed. Just a… sleepover. She’d work on it. She pulled a pillow down and gently rolled Angela over onto it. Then she got up to turn off the lights.

“Nein… wait…” Angela stirred slightly, her eyes still closed. Fareeha moved back to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, gently. Angela thought for a moment, her drunk mind turning.

“Debauchery…” She said finally, stating her initial goal. “Jesse called it that. It sounded like fun.” Fareeha gently grabbed her hat and gently stroked her hair.

“We should probably skip that tonight. You’re drunk and you’re tired. Sleep, Angela. Captain’s orders.” Angela murmured in defiance, but she didn’t move from her pillow. Fareeha hung the hat on a wall-hook and turned off the lights, slipping back into bed and pulling the covers around them both. Angela wriggled up against her, one arm drifting lazily around Fareeha’s waist. Fareeha responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulder and another under her neck, supporting her head. Angela smiled and drifted back to sleep.

“Sleep well, Angela.” Fareeha smiled and kissed her on the forehead before settling down to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing, and writing a non-Dragon Age fanfic in general. Who doesn't love drunk shenanigans around Halloween?  
> Translations:  
> Mir leid: Sorry  
> Liebling: darling  
> schönste: Most beautiful  
> klügste: most intelligent


End file.
